The Princesses of Olympus A Percy Jackson Fanfiction
by Magzter
Summary: Two years after The Giant war ended, Percy gets a dream. To rescue the mortal daughter of Hera and Zeus from Atlas. Once everyone knows that Luella is the daughter of the king and queen of Olympus, everyone expects a quest. What they don't expect, is two more princess's to show up. Follow the princess's on their first quest. Story much better then description! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordian does. I own my characters and plot.**

**This is my third fanfic, please check out my other two!**

**Just a random thought I had. Please enjoy! Gets better after the like, two chapters. promise.**

**XOXO,**

Magzter

And its been two years since the great war, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo are all in camp half blood. Hazel, and Frank are in camp Jupiter.

Percy POV

Finally, it was summer time. My favorite time of the year. I can hang out with friends, train, spend more time with my girlfriend, Annabeth, and not freak out about going to college after summer.

After a week of being in camp, I got my first dream. My first, dream thats real, demigod dream.

I was in a clearing. It looked like woods, but it was dark and i wasnt sure.

What i was sure of, is that tight in front of me, was the goddess i hated the most. The goddess that took me away, put me to sleep for six months, took my memories and forced me and my friends on a dangerous quest.

"Hera." I glared. I clenched my fist, wishing to be near water so i had something to hit her with. Unfortunately, she obviously thought of this.

"Yes, my hero. Percy Jackson, how have you been the past two years?" She greeted like old friends.

"Fine." I said hard. "Much better, ever since you've been leaving us alone."

It was true. The past two years has been great. No quests no prophecies, just camp, and unfortunately, school. And after this summer, i would start college.

Yay.

I continued to glare at the queens of the gods.

"So, what do you want? You obviously came to get something, so spit it out."

She frowned at me. Her soft brown hair was in a bun, with a braid circling it. Her brown eyes serious, her head held high, as a queen should.

Her white dress changed colors as she shifted to face me completly.  
"We need your help."

"Oh, wow, why am i not surprised." Then i paused. "We?" Last time, Hera put together our quest by herself. Was _we_ the gods?

"We. Me and my husband. He would be here, but he was quite against the idea of asking you for your help. I was also, but, at last, i can not stand it anymore. You, and your friends must help us. You must get her back."

"Her?" Almost afraid to ask.

"Yes, Perseus. Luella, my daughter."

"Woah, so, you broke your vow? And Zeus knows?" I never thought Hera would have a demigod child with a mortal. If Zeus knows, then why isn't she being punished? He would be really angry, right?

"No." She said hard. "No, i did not have an affair with a mortal." She said it as if it was disgusting to think about.

"So what, shes both yours and Zeus's?"

"Yes. Luella, is our daughter. "

"So, you have another goddess-daughter you did not tell us about."

She rolled her eyes and looked annoyed.

"She is not a goddess. Not technically. We turned her mortal."

Suddenly her shoulders slumped and her expression turned desperate. "I wanted a child. A little girl, not a child who is a goddess, they dont have child hoods, i, the goddess of motherhood, never had the true feeling of being a mother. Zeus did not want a child, but when i talked him into it by telling him of the great things she could do, he agreed."

I hesitated. I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"What happened to her." I asked. She regained her queenly posture and answered.

"She became to dangerouse. She is powerful, inheritated some of both mine, and her fathers powers. Along with one of her own, as gods do. What that power is, we do not know.

After the titan war, three years ago, we knew how dangerous it could be if Kronos knew of her, he could of used her to defeat us. So we took her to her half sister, Artemis. She has been staying with the hunters since." She said calmly, though her eyes were worried.

"Up to," she continued. "Three months ago, when she was taken. It has taken us this long to figure out were, and now that we know, we must have a quest."

I looked at her. She and Zeus had a mortal parent. Why on earth would they do that? Who stole her?

"Who stole her?" I voiced my thoughts.

She was already frowning, but she manage to frown more.

"Atlas. He took my daughter. And you are going to get her back. Your going to get a prophecy, with the fewest people knowing, and bring her to your camp as if she was just another camper."

I woke with a start. I was in my cabin, sunlight was streaming in from the windows. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Remembering what Hera said, i quickly got up and changed. I ran out, people were just going to breakfast. I saw Annabeth coming from her cabin.

I ran towards her ignoring the little dance my heart did at the look of her. She was in a camp t-shirt and shorts, with sneakers. Her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. She was beautiful.

She smiled at me as I came to a stop near her. Walking next to her, i leaned in to whisper to her.

"Bad news, Wise girl. Got a message from Hera last night. Wants us to get a quest together, in secret." She stopped and looked at me, an angry look on her face, thankfully towards the queen of the gods, not me.

"She wants what?" Everyone around us had already past, heading to the dining pavilion to eat.

"Come on, I'll explain later we just need to find Racheal and Chiron."

Rachel was coming out of her cave, we caught her and went to the big house in search for Chiron.

When we went inside, Chiron was in a wheel chair, playing a quick game of Pinocle. Mr. D was sitting in a chair next to him, diet coke with him.

He looked up when we came in.

"Ah, hello. What can i do for you?" He said cheerfully, smiling kindly.

Mr. D looked up.

"Uhg. What are you all doing here?" He said disgusted, taking a gulp from his soda.

"Ah, well i had a dream..."

I explained the dream. By the time i was done, we were all sitting around the table. Chiron was leaning forward, paying attention. And, surprisingly, so was Mr.D.

"The king and queen of the heavens, had a daughter. That they'd like us to retrieve? She was taken by Atlas." Chiron shook his head, looking at the table.

"So you need a quest, to go save the princess?" Mr . D said. As if he was almost interested.

Annabeth squinted suspiciously at him.

"You call her the princess? Did you know she existed?"

He looked at her like this was absured.

"Of course i knew she existed. She is my sister. All gods knew. It's you puny mortals that didn't." Then he turned to Chiron. "And you to, I suppose." Chiron barely blinked. From the years of working with Dionysus, i doubt anything he says surprises him.

"So a quest, to save the girl. If she is at Atlas's mountain, i believe it best to take the Argo2."

"Should all the seven go?" Annabeth asked. She didnt seem very happy with helping Hera. I didnt blame her. None of the seven were going to be very happy about it, if we are the ones to go.

Chiron turned to Rachel, who has been sitting quietly the whole time.

"That depends on the prophecy you get, doesn't it dear?" She nodded.

We waited.

"So. Uh, how do we save, Luella, the princess?" I tried, seeing if we had to ask a question first.

Suddenly she went oracle mode. Green smoke was coming out of her mouth, like a snake. Then a rasping voice spoke.

(This it totally gonna suck, sorry.)

**"To save the princess... Three shall go.**

**The daughter of wisdom,**

**The son of Sea's,**

**And the son of death.**

**Hurry, before the princess fails. Watch behind your shoulder for the one who wants revenge..."**

Then she plopped up, normal Rachel.

"What did i say?" Annabeth repeated it back.

Chiron began.

"So, it seems as though you two, Percy, Annabeth, will be going."

"And the son of death."

"Nico's here, right?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. He had been here for awhile. Since the prophecy ended, he's been at the camps alot more. No ones angry with him any more of knowing about both camps, and he still goes back and forth between the two, as we all do, but more.

Last i saw, he was here. Which means we have all three.

"So, me Annabeth, And Nico go to San Francisco? To Atlas's mountain to rescue the princess?" Calling her princess fit, seeing as technically she is. Even if she is mortal.

Annabeth glared at the table.

"I dont want to help Hera, but i guess we have no choice. And it isnt fair for the girl, the princess."she turned to Chiron.

"So we take the Argo II? Wont everyone notice?"

He blinked, as if he hadnt thought of it.

"I suppose you can leave after dark, quietly so no one will hear. Though i suppose the rest of the seven will be fine with knowing." I nodded. Was gonna tell them anyways.

"So we leave at dark, to san Francisco? Seems easy." She sounded suspicious.

"Yeah, when we get there, though, we can count on it not being easy." They nodded in agreement and we left, Mr. D was already engrossed in a magazine he made appear in the air.

"Don't hurry back." He called after us dully.

After explaining things to Nico, we ate. then we went to class's. i tried to concentrate but kept thinking of the princess.

She's dangerous, and has inherited powers of both parents, but also one of her own. As gods do.

She'll be powerful, if an enamey got her to side with them... But there isn't one. We defeated Gaia two years ago, and we haven't had any threats since.

Finally, dinner came. We had decided to leave after everyone's lights were out.

After sing along, Nico, Annabeth and i stayed back. Rachel smiled and mouthed, good luck, before going to bed.

We discussed it with Leo, about the Argo II. He wasnt driving us, Annabeth is, but he made sure we can leave. Jason and Piper know to, the others, Frank and Hazel, were in camp Jupiter. Though we visit them alot, and they visit us.

We started walking slowly towards the dock for the Argo II.

"Everyone ready?" Annabeth asked. We nodded. Since we were taking the ship, we were only bringing our weapons and each a baggie of Ambrosia, in case.

So we got on the ship, and quietly left, to rescue a princess.

**A/N so this is another one I wrote awhile ago, but didn't like. So I'm gonna be posting it here and editing it, tell me what you think!**

**:P**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico.

When they told me about the prophecy, i at first didn't want to go. Obviously quests are dangerouse, and ive always been one to work by myself.

But with the son of Death, in the prophecy, i obviously had to go.

As i watched the earth go on below us, trying not to get to sick, i thought about the princess.

Probably a snobby princess, raised on Mount Olympus. She'd never survive living in camp half-blood, having to do things herself. But even less survive Atlas.

After an hour of pacing the deck, we got there. Percy said that to get into the garden, you have to go at sunset, but since we were going down by the mountain, we were fine.

We landed and got off. Percy pulled pit Riptide and was about to uncap it when Annabeth put her hand hand up.

"It will give us away, if the ship hasn't already. Wait intill you need it." He nodded and put it away.

No way he would say no to her. They've been a couple for almost four years, and its obvious to everyone that their totally in love.

We continued on, we climbed the entrance to the mountain, keeping a look out for any monsters.

For awhile we saw nothing. When we got to the palace, we heard the shouts and curses and groans of Atlas. I have never been here, but i've heard the stories.

We peeked around the corner, Atlas was in the back of the cave, holding up a thing of darkness, it looked, on his back. He was holding the sky from falling on the earth, his punishment.

Annbeth nudged us. She pointed to the wall ahead of us, about ten feet away was a girl.

She was tied at the arms and feet.

She was hugging her knees and laying her head on her knees.

She had chocolate brown hair, in curls, princess curls. Similar to Annabeth's, but these are more styled. Like she got a professional salon girl to curl her hair in big perfect curls.

Of course, it also looks like after she got the hair due, she rolled around in dirt, and went a few days with out brushing or washing.

Thats was her hair looks like. Some was sticking up, some was in tangles, and in a few spots, she had big dirty knots.

Her face was fair. She had bright electric eyes, that even from our distance, i could see clearly. They were brilliant lightning blue.

Her lips were naturally pink, though cracked and dried. Her face had scratches, and dried blood.

But i didnt see that. What i saw, was a beautiful girl, a princess, in trouble.

Her cheek bones were high, she had thick eye lashes, that she looked as though she was wearing eyeliner and mascara.

But her clothes was in shambles. They were cut and dirty, and probably smelly.

We looked at her for a few seconds, just breathing slowly.

Then, she turned to us, and kept turning to the left.

Coming out of a hallway, was a cyclops. This one was ten feet tall, and had one big red eye in the middle of his forhead.

I placed my hand on my sword, ready to fight if we had to, i felt percy and annabeth shift, getting ready to fight also.

"My lord!" The cyclops boomed.

"What!" Atlas snappend. Still groaning from the sky.

"My lord, it has been three months! No one has come!"

Hah thats what he thinks.

"What is your point? Do you say we give up?" He said angrily at the cyclops.

"No! My lord i just mean... Maybe a little more time."

The titan may of been happy with this, but you couldn't tell with the strain on his face.

Plus, the dude always looks angry.

Before the cyclops could open his mouth again, a dracaena walked in.

She had chocolate skin, and long smooth auburn hair. She was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt red dress. Of course, she looked beautiful, i had to look carefully to see her true legs.

"My lord, we have just spotted a ship on your lawn, the war ship of the demigods, it seemss" she hissed.

"What? Search the palace! Find them! They are not taking the princess!"

The princess has sat up by this time. She didn't look interested before the mention of the ship.

The cyclops and Dracaena ran off in search for us, the cyclops ran towards us, but we backed up farther into the wall, and he some how missed us.

Once they were gone, all we could hear was the titan's curses and groans, and our own heartbeats.

"We need to leave, soon." Percy whispered.

"I can cut the princess's binds, with my yankee cap i won't be seen. But i don't think she'll be able to get away."

I nodded.

"And she may freak out about not being able to see you." I added.

They both nodded.

"So what, Nico and I distract, you get the princess, once your done, we make a run for it?"

We hesitated. I tried to think of what else we could do. I could shadow travel? But not without leaving behind Percy and Annabeth.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll be fast enough, and get away before the monsters find us."

We nodded. Annabeth pulled out her yankee's cap, nodded at me, kissed Percy, then disapeard.

"Come on." He uncapped Riptide, i pulled out my sword. "Lets go save a princess."

We walked into the cave as if it was plain normal. The princess saw us instantly, but didnt make a sound. Instead, she shook her head furiously and kept gesturing for us to leave.

We ignored her and walked up to atlas. At about ten feet away, he noticed us.

"You! What are you doing here? And who is this?" He shouted at us.

Percy clenched his fists, obviously not happy about being here.

"We're here for the princess, and your not going to stop us." He said bravely, raising his sword.

I glanced behind me. The princess was looking in the air next to her, the strings on her feet were cut. She looked absolutely terrified. I was surprised she didn't scream.

I turned back and raised my sword at him.

"Why did you bring her here?" I asked, to keep him looking at us.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe because i'm holding the sky, and my back hurts." Of course. He just wants her to replace him.

"You got her, why isn't she holding the sky?" Percy asked.

"Because she refused. Unfortunately, you can not be forced to take the sky, you have to take it yourself."

Percy winched. Probably remembering when he held the sky.

"So, your just going to wait for her, to give in and take the sky? By tying her up?" He said.

That defiantly doesn't make sense. Shouldn't he be treating her nice? Bribing her? Or at least feeding her so that she's strong enough to take the sky.

"Yes. What else? She's stronger, stronger then _you_ two. Sooner or later we'll have something to use against her, unfortunately, it has taken this long. But, thanks to you two. We may have something soon." He laughed, a horrible disgusting laugh.

Then i realized this was a trap. He was waiting for someone to come to get her, Hera and Zeus had fallen for it, and now we were caught in the middle of it.

I clenched my fists. I wasn't going to let myself be some kind of animal, i wasn't going to be trapped.

I could tell Percy thought the same. He clenched his fists and glared at the titan.  
I glanced quickly behind me.

I saw that both of the ropes were off, and the princess was looking at us, worried.  
I knew that we needed to distract Atlas now. Why he hasn't already called for back up, i don't know.

Of course, i thought to soon.

"Lord, Lord I couldn't find-" The cyclops stopped at the entrance of the room.

"Who are these little people?" He seemed interested.

Little?

"Idiot! They are demigods! The demigods that you didn't catch!" He shouted.

"Oh." the cyclops shuffeled his hands. Then he glanced at the princess, who had a beyond freaked out expression.

"Her binds, my lord! they are off!" The cyclops pointed.

I silently cursed. We weren't doing such a good job.

"What? How did you-" He glared at us, then shouted some colorful words.

"Well, tye her back up and capture these two!"

I knew that we were dead. I was considering shadow traveling away, then coming back to break them out, but before I could think more, the cyclops reached for the princess.

And the princess kicked him in th nose.

She must have been exhausted, she certaintly didn't look very good, and she was skinny- skinnier then me.

But suddenly, while the cyclops hands were out to grab her, she jumped and kicked him hard in the nose.

He back off, grabbing his nose.

"Ah!" He shouted angrily. But before he could even make a grab for the girl, she jumped up and ran fast to the other side of the cave.

Then, the cyclops yelled out and grabbed his calf, as if a knife had stabbed it.

"Annabeth." Percy mutterd grinning. I smiled a little to. Maybe it wasn't hopeless.

Atlas started shouting. Calling for his men, though it sounded almost the same as when he cursed having to hold up the sky.

Percy and I went into the fight. STabbing and jabbing at the cyclops, side stepping when he picke dup his foot.

Then, in ran the Dracanae,

And, two others.

I ran off to the dracnae, Percy still with the cyclops.

I swiped, jabbed, and stabbed the vampires. After some mineuts, all of them were piles of golden dust.

I ran towards the others, only to see them stab the cyclops in the belly and it turn into dust.

We faced each other for about three seconds, then heard noises down the cave's hall.

"More are coming. We gotta get out of here." Percy said.

On the other side of the wall was the princess, who was standing by the entrance.

"Fast, there are tons of monsters." She said before starting down the steps.

I couldn't help but notice how soft and kind her voice is, unlike her father and mothers.

We ran towards the ships, Atlas's curses booming behind us.

As we climbed up, the monsters ran out onto the grass. There were many of them, but not enough for an army. And I couldn't see who exactly, in the dark.

We jumped on, Annabeth ran straight to the helm and the ship flew up.

In no time, even Atlas's yells died down.

We turned to the princess. She was standing by the railing, her arms out to her sides, looking ready to jump out of the boat, if needed. Which I suppose she could do, with her powers.

After a second of her eyes darting inbetween us, and us staring dumbly at her, not sure what to say, she spoke.

"Who are you guys?" She asked oustanished.

"Uh, I'm Percy, Jackson, son of Poisedon. This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Percy introduced us.

She blinked at us.

She relaxed the tiniest bit. I noticed how she was shaking, and she looked alittle wobbly. I was afraid she'd pass out.

"I'm Luella Greenworn" She said weakly. Then she stumbled.

We all reached out, but we were to far away to catch her. Luckily, she caught herself. The first time.

The second time, I just barely caught her before her head hit the floor.

Percy and I carried her below to the lounge, and laid her on the couches.

We went back up to Annabeth, who was streeing the boat.

"We'll be there soon." She said. "How is she?" She said with almost no expression.

I shrugged. "Probabley just exhausted."

She nodded.

"So what now, we some how go back without waking the others, and bring her to the infirmary?" Percy asked, hands in pocket.

Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Yeah. And then we have to get her to act like a normal camper."

I thought about that. Someone who's been living the life of a princess, at a camp, isn't going to last long.

By the time we got back, I was ready to pass out. We carried, Luella to the big house, were Argus took her to the infirmary.

I went to my cabin and collasped on my bunk, waking after the sun rose.

**A/N Uhg:P I'm sorry that sucked. But the next chapter is somewhat better.**

**all feed back wanted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Luella's POV**

When I woke up, it was afternoon.

I looked around, and realized that I was in an infirmary. Then I remembered what happened last night.

I'm free,

I was so happy, so excited I wanted to jump out of bed and start jumping for glee, maybe jump on my bed and shout out like I use to.

But I knew I couldn't. I still felt exhausted, despite the fact that I can tell that I've slept all day.

I looked around the room, making sure I was alone.

Where was I? At the camp? I hope so.

How great would it be, after three, horrible months, I was finally allowed to go to the great camp I've heard about? Even if it did take three months with Atlas to do it.

I turned over so I was facing the door, and smiled as I drifted off.

When I awoke again, I wasn't alone.

There was a man, that looked like a surfer dude. He was wearing average clothes, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Lots and Lots of blue eyes.

I've gotten use to seeing strange things, so I almost didn't find it strange.

When he saw me awake, He stood up straight, he was leaning against the wall by the door, and walked out of the room.

Wonderful. I thought to myself. Even the dude with lots of eyes doesn't want to be around me.

But then, I heard clopping coming down the hallways. Like a horse was coming.

Suddenly, a centuar came out.

I didn't even freak. Three years living with Hunters, you sorta get use to this stuff.

Intil I realized that he wasn't like the rest. They were either, scarey centaurs that tried to kill us, or crazy party ponies.

This one, he looked different. He had a bow slung over his shoulder and a orange shirt on. It said,

mpCa lafh olodh. Then It changed to Camp Half Blood.

I sat up right away. This is camp half blood! I wanted to run out right away to explore, but the part of my brain that was still sane knew to stay.

"Ah!" The man galloped closer.

"I see you are awake. How do you feel?" I just blinked at him. Don't talk to strangers. Thats what my parents told me.

"I am Chiron, by the way. This is Argus." He said motioning to the hundred eyed surfer dude. Who raised a hand, but didn't say anything. I rememberd stories of him. He's my mom's, I think.

If this was Chiron, that means I can trust him. I at least hope.

"Hey. I'm El. This couldn't happen to be, the famouse camp half blood, could it?" I asked, almost crossing my fingers.

He smiled bigger.

"It is. So you have heard of it? How much exactly do you know, dear?"

I hesitated. But not for long. I know I can trust Chiron, because, well everyone does. I remember the stories of camp by the hunters. They always talk about how awesome their teacher is.

"I know that my parents are-" But I was cut off by a boys voice.

"Hey Chiron! We saw you coming in, is the princess awake?"

Then I saw the body that the voice belonged to came in full view. I saw a skinny boy, 17-18 years old, maybe, with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing jeans and the same shirt as Chiron.

Besides him was a girl. She had princessy curls, like mine but smaller and more natural looking, in a pony tail. They were honey blonde. Her eyes were a hard grey. She wore a camp shirt like the rest, and jeans.

They stopped when they saw me.

"You are awake. How do you feel?" The girls asked me. I recognized her voice slightly. From when they rescued me from Atlas. She was invisable, but her voice whispered me to be quiet, that they were on my side.

The boy I recognize to. But I remember that there was suppose to be another boy.

"Yes. Luella was just telling me how much she knows about this world. " Chiron said cheerfully. I decided not to point out that he got my name wrong.

"Oh. Sorry. Yeah, how much do you know?" The boy asked.

"Please tell me that you know about the godly world. That myths are true." The girl said hopefully.

I nodded. "I know about that. I know about demigods, gods, monsters, Olympus, all that jaz.."

"So you know who your parents are?" Chiron asked.

I nodded.

"Zeus and Hera." My tone showing that I'm obviously not amused.

The king and queen of the heavens. Joy. Not like I think of them as my parents, nor would I ever.

Chiron glanced at the two.

Before he could say anything though, I cut in.

"Who are you guys? I recognize you both from the mountain, or at least I recognize you" I said pointedly to the boy. Then I turned to the girl. "Did you go invisible?" I asked intrigued.

She put a smirk on her before studying look.

"Yeah. Gift from my mom, Athena, goddess of Wisdom and War." She said proudly. I blinked. I've always admired Athena.

"The names Annabeth Chase. Sorry If I scared you, didn't have much of a choice." I shrugged.

"And I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Posiedon." My eyes widened.

"So your the one who defeated Kronos, and you both defeated Gaia." I blurted out. I'm usually not the kind to be a fan, of anyone, but come on. These aren't rock stars, these were the peoples that risked their lives to save us all.

They shifted uncomfortably.

"Luella, you have been living with the hunters for three years, is this true?" Chiron asked.

I nodded. "Ever since I was twelve. I'm fifteen now."

Chiron seemed satisfied with this answer.

"How about you two give her a tour? If you are feeling well enough." This he said to me. I nodded eagerly.

Before we could leave, they made me drink a cup of nectar, then they brought me a change of clothes, Jeans, and a t-shirt. Oh how I've missed clean jeans and shirts.

They also brought me a brush. I bet my breath smells horrible. But you go through the three months I did, and see if you care.

After I brushed my long mane of brown, huge curls that only went away with a straightner, which goes to the bottom of my shoulder blades, to my waists when straightened, they gave me the tour I've been wanting for three years.

Once we had looped back to the big house, we started talking.

"Its amazing." I said in a daze.

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed. "But not nearly as good as you've been living."

"Your going to need some time to get use to this place." Percy agreed.

I had a feeling that when they say, you, they don't mean it as in everyone. They mean it as in me.

"Whatcha talkin 'bout?" I asked.

They looked at me.

"We mean that its not Olympus." Annabeth said. Her tone hostile.

"And you have to do things your self. And we have chores and things. And public bathrooms." Percy said.

I looked forward.

"Yeah, see I'm just glad to have bathrooms. The hunters don't have no bathrooms." I said. What are they saying? Like its just me that doesn't fit here?

"Yeah, I guess after three years with the hunters you'd be use to not having servants and stuff."

I stopped.

"Excuse me?" Servants? Who do they think I am?

"You think I had servants? You think that I lived some spoiled life before the hunters? That I've never done chores or used public bathrooms?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah. Why, are you going to say the princess wasn't raised spoiled?" Annabeth said angrilly.

"Why do you keep calling me that." I asked.

"What, princess?" Percy asked sincerly.

"Yes. Princess. I ain't a princes. And I ain't never been on Olympus, neither. As far as I know, I've never met Zeus and Hera."

They looked surprised at this.

"But they had you because they wanted a kid. Why wouldn't they meet you?" Annabeth asked confused.

I shrugged.

"All I know is that they gave me to my parents when I was four." I was cut off by Percy.

"To your parents?"

"Yes. My parents. Bill, and Holly Grove. They raised me, and I thought they were my parents. When I was twelve they died in the war. Thats when I learned that I'm the daughter of some gods. I wasn't raised by them, and I certainly don't call them my parents."

They stared at me.

"Oh." Percy said.

"Sorry." Annabeth grumbled. "You've been asleep for awhile. Four days, actually. We've just gotten use to calling you princess. Hera told Percy that you were sent to live with a satry and a dryad, but we didn't know how long."

"Didn't you live with the hunters?" Percy asked.

I nodded.

"When I was twelve, after the secound titan war, the hunters found me. They took me to Artemis, who told me everything she knew. They made me stay with them, but didn't let me join. They said it was just intill they found somewhere to put me." I said with no expression.

"You said you've never been to camp. But the hunters have visited since the Titan war. Where were you the whole time?" Annabeth asked.

"I always stayed with Artemis, or they left some one to babysit me. Didn't want me in camp, aparently. But I've heard about it. Thalia's told me all about it."

"Thalia?" They both asked. I nodded. My half sister and I aren't to close. I'm not close to anyone anymore. But she's still cool. She's told me of the time she's spent here, tree form and all. And of all my sisters, or just the hunters, as I should be calling them now, I missed her the most.

"So." I hoped to change the subject. "Where am I staying?" I was pretty excited. I felt like jumping around, like when I was a little kid.

"uh." Annabeth looked away. Percy stared at me, like he was still confused of my little story. I just wished they would both forget it.

"So, we were orderd to act as if you were only a camper. Which we took as pretending we don't know your parentage. You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin." She said this as if I'd be unhappy.

"Cool." I said.

They led me down to the cabin.

Inside, there were a few kids. Before we knocked, Percy told me, "Remember, you don't know your parents, and Don't mention being raised by Satyrs and a Dryad" I nodded, and they knocked.  
a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and arched eyebrows answered. He looked at me, excited almost.

"Hey! Whats this, new sis?" After he said this, a boy, who looked exactly the same as him came up behind him.

"No, she's undetermined. " Annabeth replied. The guy slumped.

"This is Travis and Connor Stoll, counselors of Hermes." Annabeth explained. "This is Luella Grove."

They grinned.

"Don't worry. You'll be claimed soon, no one takes that long anymore. Your not younger then 13 are you?"

" No I'm fifteen."

they nodded. "Then you'll be claimed soon. But intil then, you may come to some use." The boy in the back said. I wasn't sure which was which.

I also wasn't sure about this, use, of mine.

"Ok." I said normally.

"Come on, we'll give you a bunk. See you two later later." They said to Percy and Annabeth.

They gave me polite smiles, but I could feel how awkward they felt around me. Suspecting that I was raised as a princess, when really I lived as a normal mortal.

They brought me in. The others looked. They all had the same features as the Stoll brothers. High arched eyebrows. Excited looks that said they were planning something bad.

"Here, whole bunk free." It was the last one, and no one was on top or bottum.

I climbed to the top, and sat by the ladder.

"You don't have any stuff?" One of them asked. I shooked my head. "No problem, we'll steal you something later. Besides, its dinner time!"

Right on cue, a conch horn blew. My instincts told me that it was Thalia, calling us to some monster, or for some adventure. For a secound I longed to be with them. At least they had grown use to me. At least there I didn't have to lie about who I was, and knew what to do.

I jumped down and followed everyone out. They were lining up, and I immediatly went to the back of the line.

They led us down to the dining pavilon. I forced myself to keep a calm expression. It was amazing. I've been dreaming of this camp, and it was by far much, much better then I could imagine.

We sat down on a table. Me at the end. It wasn't crowded, but I sat two spots away frm the closest campers anyways, who happened to be the Stolls. I was right at the end, perfect get away.

Chiron clamped his hoofs, and everyone quieted down.

"Only announcement is that we have a new camper, Ms. Luella Grove." He pointed to me and motioned for me to rise.

I rose and smiled and waved at the crowd.

Then I sat down.

"And so! Friday we will have capture the flag. " People cheered.

"So! Let us make our thanks, and eat our food! To the gods!" Everyone repeated the cheer but me, being to late.

Then everyone started making their way to the big camp fire in the middle. I got confused and looked around.

The Stoll boys appeard behind me.

"Come on, get some food, then we have to give our thanks to the gods."

I quickly scraped some barbeque on my plate. Then I stood and followed them.

"Hermes." They both said as they scraped off their best french fries.

"Now you." One motioned me forward.

I stood at the fire and quickly scraped a big meatball.

I whispeard as quietly as possible.

"Thanks, uh Zeus and Hera. And Artemis." Then I turned and followed them back.

The dinner was probably really fun. Not that I would know. I sat at the edge and looked at my plate.

Still, it was one of the dinners that I'd feel awkward and left out. If it wasn't for the food.

I realized that Hunters don't eat fatty food. We eat what we catch, which is never big animals, and never very meaty.

After having the best possible meal in my life, we went to the camp fire.

I sat at the top row. No on else did. I just leaned against the back and hugged my knees. I put my head on my knees and stared at the fire.

Pecy and Annabeth had told me that it went to the moods of the campers. Right now, it was a ten foot high fire, tiped with blue.

The songs were pretty funny. I laughed at some of them.

I'm my own great-great-great-grandfather had to be my favorite. Maybe after a few days I would be able to sing along.

I was having a fine time, by the time I saw some of my new cabin mates walking away. I got up and followed.

When I got in, a girl ran up to me.

"Hey! I'm Nancy. Daughter of Hermes, obviously." She said cheerfull. I smiled at her.

"So I was just walking by the store when I remembered you didn't have any clothes or anything, so I stole you these!" She handed me a bag. It was a normal knapsack, in it was two changes of clothes like mine, pajammas, a brush, tooth brush, sneakers, and really anything else a girl could need.

I smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks! You actually stole these?" I asked amazed. I've never stolen anything,

She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Us Hermes kids are great at thieving, and pranking. Usually people freak when we say we've stolen, maybe your one of us?" I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." I sounded sincer. Though I knew it wasn't true.

She left to get ready. I changed in the bathroom into the pajammas. They were just shorts and a tank top, probabley something some one would wear running.

After brushing my teeth, I got out.

I went to my bunk, and threw my bag on the bottum bunk. Then I remembered how Nancy said that they were all good at stealing, and put it at the edge of my bed with me.

I went to sleep not soon after. My first day in the great camp half blood.

**A/N Review! Review! Review! PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

***disclaimer* I do not, obviously, own Percy Jackson books. Rick Riordian does.**

A week went by.

I played on the blue team in capture the flag, and we won! Not that I did much, or anything. I just fought the other campers.

I've been getting better at sword fighting, and I've had enough practice at archery to be able to hit the board pretty well. But it's obvious that it isn't my thing.

I haven't found a sword that fits yet, though. All to heavey or light.

I'm starting to wish I was a daughter of some god. That's normal to have kids, so I can be claimed and have siblings. I would love being a daughter of Hermes. I definitely like the cabiners. Nancy and her friends include me a lot, and the Stolls have taught me to steal from the camp store. Though I always return things. I'm not going to be caught wearing god tour shirts, even if I have to wear only camp shirts for the rest of my life.

Some people think I'm going to be a daughter of Aphrodite. I force myself to try and think as the twelve year old me before I knew of the gods, and whether I would like that or not.

Definitly not. At least not if the Aphrodite girls really are, as they act. Or at least most.

I guess I could see why they'd think that... It's n ot like I'm really beautiful or anything, or great at fashion, or love. In fact, after living with the hunters for three years, I'm pretty sure I don't know anything about being a daughter of Aphrodite.

But i was pretty cool in school. And yeah, it was only sixth grade, but I'm proud of the fact that I became cool, by just being myself and hanging out with everyone. I'm great at remembering names and faces, but I can't tell when I'm close, or just aquantences with someone. Which has led to some confusing days.

Anyways, camps been great. But I wish people would stop thinking of my parent. I know who my parents are, and I hate lieing.

I've also met The Seven. As the camp calls them. Though I haven't met the two over at the Roman camp yet.

It was almost a week after I woke up that I finally met my other savior.

It was on a Sunday, in the afternoon. I was walking around the strawberry field. Not really sure what to do.

He walked up behind me, though I heard him coming.

"So your awake." He said walking up next to me.

I nodded and kept looking forward.

"I have a strange habit of being awake when the suns up." I turned towards him.

He looked about my age. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, his black hair was long and messy, as if he had just woken up. his eyes were dark and he had an olive complexion. on his left hand was a silver ring.

"So you Nick Di Angelo?" I asked even though it was obviously.

he nodded. "Your the princess?"

I scowled.

"The name's El." I had gotten my cabin mates and anyone that talks to me to call me El. Except Chiron or the seven, who seemed to already of made their minds up of me while I was asleep.

"Heard you were raised by a Dryad and Satry." he asked almost interested.

"Yeah... though everyone else thinks I'm undetermined."

He nodded.

"I wonder if your going to be claimed by your parents. And why you exist." he said thoughtfully.

okay. I thought. Maybe they only had me for some reason, but that doesn't mean I have to have a reason to exist.

I wanted to retort back, why do you exist? But decided against it. It is true. The gods, The queen and king, wouldn' t just have a mortal child then send her to camp, with the orders to not tell anyone.

"I just hope it's soon. If they do claim me. I don't like pretending like it's weird I haven't been claimed yet. Or pretending to be looking for my cabin."

He nodded again, and opened his mouth to say something, but Nancy beat him.

"Hey! El!"

She ran over to us. She stopped when she reached us and looked at Nico like she didn't realize that it was him.

"Hey." She quickly said to him. Then she turned tome.

"You said you would teach Abigail and I archery when we have time, right?"

I had said that.

"Right now?" I wondered if she even noticed that I was talking to Nico. But then again, I've learned that people don't like children of Hades.

"Yeah, we don't have classes today."

I glanced at Nico.

"It was nice meeting you. Have fun in archery." He said cooley, like it was no problem. then walked off. I felt a twinge of guilt. Like I should be on his side. But side for what?

"Okay, let's go."

After wards, we all went to dinner.

It was different from my first day. I sat in the middle of Nancy and Abigail, then Rick on the other side.

Also different, I was in the conversation. We were laughing at what happened during archery. When we figured out that Nancy and Abigail are _not_ archers.

Chiron made a quick speech, welcoming the new kids who had just been claimed, and announcing that Friday will be another capture the flags. Then, we all cheered to the gods and went to give our thanks.

I was last of my friends. I stood at the fire for a moment. I wasn't sure what to ask for. I thanked the gods for bringing me to camp, then I scraped more food in to my parents.

"Thank you for not claiming me. And please don't, I like being apart of the Hermes cabin. At least for a little bit." Then I turned and walked towards my friends, smiling at them.

You know when everything's going great, because your parents are leaving you alone? How when you mention it to your parents, thank them for being gone at the time, maybe shopping or something, they never do it again? As if they'd rather you have no fun then fun because they aren't there.

That's what happened to me.

I was a few feet away from my table, Nancy was grinning at me, waiting for my return, when her grin dropped and she looked above me.

Others noticed to. I heard gasping all around and muttering. I stopped and looked around, trying to see what everyone was staring at. They were all frowning and looking confused at me, no at the space above my head.

oh no. I looked up and saw it. A kings crown, and a Queens crown. Behind them was a eagle and a make more obvious.

Now people were talking loud, the sign disappeared.

I turned to my friends, who were all staring wide mouthed at me.

"What does it mean?" Someone shouted.

"Is it even possible?" Another asked.

Chiron clipped his hoof on the floor loud, quieting people.

"It means, that it has been claimed. All hail Luella Grove, daughter of Zeus and Hera, king and queen of the heavens!"


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer* I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordian does.

Wish i never asked my parents.

They aren't my parents. My parents are Bill and Holly Grove. Or was. Zeus and Hera. Well, their just the people who happened to give birth to me.

After Chiron said I was claimed, everyone bowed. Like literly bowing like i was some kind of princess or something.

Then Annabeth volunteered to take me to my cabin.

Of course the others tagged along to.

I was being walked to the first two cabins by four of the seven.

"What now?" I said weakily. "Everyone knows about me. You guys said that Hera and Zeus wanted to keep me a secret."

"Well we already know the gods already know." Percy said

"What? We do?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Mr. D knew about you. He said everyone did."

"Oh." I said bluntly. I've never met him, but from what others said, i din't think i want to meet him.

"Maybe you'll get a prophecy or something, since your really powerful and stuff." Leo said helpfully.

"I am?" I asked.

"Hera said in my dream that you were really powerful, whih is why they gave you to the Satyr and Dryad, and then to the hunters." Percy explained.

"If someone had gotten you on their side, like Kronos and Gaia, you could of helped them win." Annabeth continued.

"Oh." I said. "Wait, why am I more powerful? Arent i just as powerful as any child of a big three?" I asked and turned to Jason, "Don't i just have the same powers as you?"

He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yeah you do, plus whatever you get from Hera, and you have that power of your own, don't you?" He admitted.

"My own power? Whadya mean?"

Piper raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hera told Percy that you have your own power, like gods do. You didn't know?" I shook my head slowly.

"No. I wonder what it is."

"Well lets hope its helpful. I have a feeling that there isn't a princess at camp for no reason." Percy said.

The others nodded in agreement.

We had gotten to cabin one and two. They were both grande temple like cabins.

I didn't want to go in either. But i knew I had to. And since I had to, i decided I'd rather be alone then with someone I barely know.

"Uh, I'll go in Hera's." I didn't look at Jason.

I had grabbed my bag on our way here. I hitched it up and walked to the stairs. At the bottom i turned around. They hadn't moved. I had a feeling they didn't want to come into Hera's cabin.

"Uh, thanks i geuss." They just nodded and walked away. I heard them talking.

"Lets ask Chiron. Maybe he knows what to do with her."

"Do you think theres going to be a prophecy about her?"

"Probably. What if there already is one?"

Their voices trailed off. I turned and walked into the cabin.

The cabin was like a house. There was a room, that was like a hall way, and opened to a bigger room. A family room.

There was a large, plush red brown couch, in front of a big, beautiful fire place. Though there was no fire.

There was nothing but dust on the mantle place either. On the walls were etches that came out of Peacocks, cows, promegrant trees, and lotus's.

I looked around, and continued down.

I saw that behind the wall, was a spiral stair case. I walked up it to see a room.

It looked like a room you'd get at a five star hotel, a pent house suite.

I plopped my bag on the queen sized bed, princess styled and all. The curtain things had designs of Peacocks and were tied to the posts.

I turned to the side of the bedroom part of the room. There was half a wall with full length mirrors. The other half had dressers. The kind for jewerly, e like the ones you put crowns or expensive jewels in, the ones you only see in tv.

The whole thing seemed to much. I'm nt use to stuff like this. I grew up with Nature Spirits. I lived in a green house. Had a small room and enough clothes.

Even at age twelve, i dressed punk. I had ripped skinny black and white jeans, or sometimes neon colors. Sometimes i wore ripped black leggings with a mini skirt over. My shirts were usually normal soft t-shirts, over long sleeved shirts. My hair was always cut choppily, by myself, and i always wore it in a high pony tail, or straightened.

I turned to the jewerly drawer.

In the middle, was a glass display case.

Then i took a bath, and went straight to sleep.

I shouldn't of gone to sleep so fast. I should of been thinkjng, you know summerizing how all these years of knowing my real parents idenititys. Should of prepare me for this. I should of come to some decision. Instead, i laid down in the dark in my pajamas, and floated into my bed.

It was like sleeping on a marshmallow.

So i fell asleep right away.

**A/N Please give me lots of reviews. And suggestions, to make it interesting while still getting to the story.**

**Check out my other stories! XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordian does.**

It had been a week since i was claimed. Two weeks since i arrived.

People avoided me. Nancy, and Abigail tried to stay close. But we had no classes together. So we rarely saw each other.

The seven were the only ones who didn't avoid me. I sat with Jason at meals, and was in his classes, even though I'm in the Hera cabin. I have to have private sword lessons with Percy.

He says he doesn't mind. And that it was the same for him when he was first claimed. And i really do enjoy it. Most of the times it was fun. I never get even close to beating him, though, he's a great teacher and we always manage to joke around while.

Annabeth use to teach me Ancient Greek. We still have lessons, but she doesn't really teach me. Turns out, i have a real talent for it. Now, we just read to each other in Greek, or have conversations like normal. Trying to go as long as we can without having to think of a word.

I only do archery when i want to. Which is great. I've never been a fan, It just feels more natural. Reminds me of my days of the hunt. I still havent found a weapon. I keep tellimg myself that ill go and look for one later, but i never have after the first time of failing to find one.

Still, i missed the week in the Hermes cabin. Now, I'm always walking around alone. Or hiding in my cabin.

People always back off when i walk by. Usually tease me about being a princess.

I ignore them. But one day, i'm afraid i'll snap and try to kill them. I'll at least punch them a few times. And I know, that will stop people calling me a goody goody princess, but it would also open up for some new nick names.

Today, i was walking away from archery practice, when the Apollo cabin came for class. Thinking of the night mare I had.

It's the one I always have. The night Atlas captured me.

It was a relaxing night. I was exploring the woods that we had set camp in. the other hunters were sleeping or just chilling with their friends. I remember thinking only about getting back and sleeping, since I had wandered a little to far, when I heard a branch snap behind me.

I stopped immediatly, next thing I know I'm waking up in a old cave.

Turns out, the cyclops in the cave, had been hunting me down for awhile. He had to hit me, in the head _hard_ then take me with out anyone noticing.

I was thinking of this when Leo ran over to me.

Leo's cool. All of the seven treat me normally. I like that about them. Though we aren't close, and i have a feeling its just because they feel bad for me.

"Hey Lu-" he started once he reached me.

"Names El."

I said still walking. It was our usual routine.

"Thought your name was Luella."

"It is but-"

"And it starts with Lu. Besides. Everyone calls you El. I like being different."

I laughed.

"I think you mean crazy, Leo."

"Yes but see, crazy is different to."

"I guess i have to agree."

"I knew you would."

I laughed again.

"So whats up?"

He stopped walking and looked at me excited.

"You'll never guess. Your not the only freak!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"I mean, your not a freak. And your not alone since your still sorta a demigod... Plus there are other gods and-" then he stopped when he saw me silently lauging.

"I mean your not the only princess, god, mortal thing."

I stopped.

"Wait what?"

He grinned again.

"Come on, Lu, shes over at the big house." We both ran to the big house. Chiron was just galloping away to archery, Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Piper were walking with a girl.

We ran up and stopped by them. They stopped walking.

"Luella, this is Rose." Annabeth smirked at me.

"Your the daughter of two gods to?" I asked quickly and hopefully.

She nodded shyly.

"Apparently." Her voice was soft. Her hair went to her shoulders, straight and thin. It was brown, but not chocolate brown like mine. Hers was like dirt, the kind gardeners want for their gardens. Her eyes were multicolored. Swirling with different kinds of colors, all pretty, not all eye colors.

She was really pretty. She was skinny and fragile looking. She had an olive complexion. She reminded me of myself, not that she looked like me. She had the same godly look. Every demigod had abit of a godly look, but us two being the only ones that had no mortal parent, had more "godly looks." But other then that, she had a gloomy look. Though her eyes sparkled kindly.

"I was told that my parents are Hades and Persephone. Who are your parents?" She asked politely.

"Hera and Zeus. I thought i was the only one like that, two godly parents but mortal."

Then she smiled brightly. Like we were sharing a joke. All her dark gloominess disappeared.

"I did to. Guess we're not alone."

"I don't know if this is such a good thing." Annabeth said.

"Why did the gods make you two, and then turn you guys mortal?" Percy questioned.

"Knowing the gods, it probably to use them." Leo said.

The other nodded. Rose and i had turned to watch them.

"Did you see how Chiron acted? It was like he knew this was going to happen." Piper added.  
Jason nodded.

"I bet he knows something. I just hope he didn't swear not to tell, like he did last time."

"Mr. D knew that Luella existed." Percy reminded them.

"Maybe the dude knows something?" Leo suggested.'

"I doubt he'd tell us." Annabeth said.

The others nodded.

"But it could be worth the try." Jason said.

"Yeah. Lets go ask the wine dude." Percy said. They all turned and walked towards the steps of the big house.

Rose and I glanced at each other then hurried along with them.

**A/N now there's two! Please tell me any suggestions you have, and what you think.**

**thankzz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it comes... *Disclaimer* I do not, and never will own The Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordian does, cuz that man is a genius.**

**I do own my plot, and my characters though.**

Rose's POV

Me and the girl, Luella, ran up the steps of the big house.

I had just came out of it.

Last night, my friend told me that I had to go. I didn't know, but there was a monster outside.

He quickly explained everything about this world that the could as he walked me to the train station, like that he was a Satyar. When we got to it, I heard a loud growl. The monster was closer.

He made me get on the train, he came with me. When we got off, we had to walk for a while, intill taking a taxi to Long Island. Though he didn't take it with me, because he wanted to stay to distract the monsters.

Chiron had reasurred me that my friend, Buff, was fine. Though I wish he would come to camp.

The people that came to see me when I woke up were surprised that I knew my parentage. I told them what Buff told me, he was sent by my parents to watch over me. That my parents are Hades, god of death, and Persephone, goddess of spring time.

Not exactly the best mix. But it now makes sense, how I can be depressed at some times, and easily angered, but bright and easy going at others.

When we got in, we followed the four to the back of the house. Where, walking out of some door, was a fat, Hawaiian shirt wearing dude. He had a cup of Diet Coke in his hand. His hair was so black it was almost purple. When he saw us, he stopped and grimaced.

"What are all of you doing here." He said as if we're disgusting.

The girl, Annabeth, spoke first.

"Uh, Mr. D, we were wondering, what you know about this," She waved her hand at us.

I waved at him, frowning.

"You mean the princess's?" He said boredly. He walked past us. While in front of me and Luella, he muttered, "You've actually grown."

Luella stared at the floor, and answered dazed.

"Your hair is purplyer." She sounded confused. Mr. D continued on to the chairs.

Everyone stared at Luella. She stared at the floor confused for a few moments before noticing everyone staring at her.

She looked at them. "I think I remember him." She cluelessly.

We walked over to Mr. D on the couches. How this man could be the Dionysus, the one I've heard of in the stories, made no sense. He always sounded so happy. But, then again, I could tell he hadn't been drinking. Chiron said he was sent here as a punishment. So I guess he wouldn't get any wine. But the Wine god, without Wine?

"Mr. D. Do you know anything about the Princess's? Like if their apart of some prophecy?" Annabeth tried again.

"Of course. You dimwitted mortals are so blind. We've all known about them, you all were the ones that didn't."

Percy sounded arritated.

"But why are they here." He glanced at us. "Sorry, I mean, why would they be at Camp Half Blood, and mortal?"

"Oh. Obviously, because their parents wouldn't want them to be to powerful, now would they?" He sipped his coke and put his feet on the coffee table.

"But are we apart of some prophecy?" Luella's voice was soft. Like she was hoping he would say no. Just as I.

"Oh I don't know. Ask the horse." I guessed he meant Chiron.

The others just rolled their eyes.

"Come on. Lets try Chiron. Its obviouse we aren't going to get any help here." Annabeth led us outside again.

I felt even more confused.

When I glanced at Luella, she looked like she was trying hard to remember something.

I wonder what she meant when she said she remembered him.

Aren't they half siblings or something? But isn't like, every god related to one another?

In the distance, a conch horn blew. I looked up.

"Lunch." Luella said to me. I smiled. Lunch sounded good.

"Guess we can talk to Chiron later?" Piper guessed. We all nodded.

Then we all headed down to a big pavilon, with tables.

I wasn't sure what to do, and I was about to ask when Luella put her hand on my shoulder.

"You have two places you can sit. Persephone's table, with your other half siblings, or Hades cabin. I think your half brothers there." She pointed out the tables. One was filled with mostly girls, all looking just slightly like me. The other had one boy. He may of looked like me, but I couldn't see his face.

I looked at Luella. She had taken her hand off my shoulder and was waitng for my answer.

FInally I said. "They'll think I'm weird. Being the daughter of Hades, won't they."

She smiled.

"Completley. And most people will avoid you. But thats because Hades the god of the dead. And you have an aura like him. Like your brother, Nico di Angilo. He's a nice guy, and I bet you are to, but most people don't like Hades."

I looked at Persephone's table again. Then at the boy.

"I'll sit with him. Whats his name? Nico Di Angilo?" I checked.

She nodded.

"Come on, I'll introduce you two."

"Hey Nico." We walked up to the table.

He looked up. He looked about my age. Fifteen. His hair was black, and his eyes were black. He had an olive complexion like mine, and a gloomy look on his face. He wore a black shirt, jeans, and a silver ring on his left hand.

"Hey." He greeted us.

"Hi. This is your sister, Rose."

He frowned at me.

"Your my sister?" He asked surprised.

I just nodded. My hands were behind my back.

"Yeah. And she's like me. Her moms Persephone." Luella explained.

"Oh. Okay, cool. We only have one other sibling. A girl name Hazel, she's Roman." I smiled.

"Okay, bye. See you two later." Luella bgan to back away.

"Kay, thanks Luella." I chirped.

She grinned at me.

"Call me El. Everyone does." Then she turned and ran off to a table in the front. With the Jason boy.

I quickly sat down.

There was alot of food on the table. Every kind of food. Meat, vegetables, fresh fruit, desserts.

"So. Your supposed to give a thanks for your meal, but I geuss since your late you don't have to. So you can pick out what you want."

"Kay." I smiled and started piling food on my plate. I have never seen so much food before in my life. In the orphanage, you only get one serving, of a small meal. Oatmeal and Orange juice in the morning, a small salad and water at noon, then a sandwich for dinner. I've never been full.

"So, how long have you been going to camp?" I asked in between eating.

"Since I was eight." He replyed. "But I left right after. For a while I would only come to camp once and then. Intil I found out about the Roman camp, then I went back and forth between them."

I nodded.

"And your, fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Fifteen." He nodded.

"Me to." I sat up. "We're the same age? That's kinda awkward..." I didn't even want to think about how that's possible.

He chuckled.

"I was born a long time ago. But my sister and I, we were in the Lotus hotel. It slows time."

"You and Hazel?" I asked. Remembering what he said about our other sister.

His face darkened.

"No. I had a sister, Bianca, but she died."

"I'm sorry. " I said.

He shrugged.

I didn't want to leave it like this so I continued.

"Whats the Roman camp like? Is it better, or worse then this camp?"

He smirked.

"The Romans would say that its better, and we would say its worse then here, but I guess its about the same. It depends how you want your camp to be like."

Then he started to describe the Roman camp. With its city, and college, the Praetor's, Reyna and Octavian, even the Lares.

"So there are ghosts in the Roman camp? And no ones scared?" I asked amazed. I don't know if its because I'm the daughter of the god of death, but I find that pretty cool.

He nodded and smiled amused.

"Their old Romans, most from before the fall of Rome."

Before he could continue, I heard Chiron clop on the ground.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Today we have a new camper. Her name is Rose-" He faltered and looked at me.

"And Rose Everworth is claimed. Perfect timeing. All Hail, Rose Everworth, daughter of Hades, god of death, and Persephone, goddess of springtime!"

**A/N OMG! Another princess! So tell me what you think, and what you want their powers to be 'cause I'm still not sure.**

**Love yall!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

**Rose's POV**

"Hey!" El ran up to catch me. It was my second day in camp half blood, and I was on my way back from my first sword fighting class.

"Hi!" I chirped.

She grinned. She was wearing the usual camp shirt and jeans, as was I, except shorts, and her curly hair was in a high pony tail.

"You know, your not so bad at swords." She said.

She was lying. I was horrible.

"Yeah right. I think I'm going to stick with archery." I'm not _as_ horrible at archery as I am at swords.

"Have you found a weapon yet?" She asked.

"Nope." I popped the p. "You?" She shook her head.

"Then lets go!" I said suddenly very excited.

"Now.?" She frowned.

I nodded quickly and ran off towards the armory.

"Okay, okay just wait." She laughed as she ran behind me.

When we got there we slowed down.

There was tons of weapons. Swords, knifes, bows, shields, a gun, everything a demigod would need.

I started walking towards the bows. El drifted towards the swords.

"What about, this one?" I grabbed a golden bow. Then put it down. Not heavy enough.

"Look at this..." El was holding a one foot, Celeste bronze dagger. Same as most. But the hilt had electric blue rings.

She waved it around a bit, miming fighting.

"Its perfect!" She exclaimed.

I smiled.

I skipped over to her.

"It is! And you can totally just put it on your belt!" I said cheerfully.

She nodded.

She slipped it through her belt. It did fit her.

She admired it for a moment.

"Whata 'bout you? Find a bow?"

I shook my head.

I turned and gazed at the many bows on the wall.

I stopped at a pure black bow.

I loved it. It was completely me. I walked over and picked it up.

"Yeah, this is soo totally me!" I said happily. Just holding it, I could feel how it fit in my arms.

Luella smiled unsure.

"I take you as a happy go girl. You want a black bow?" Her arms were crossed and she was looking at me unsure.

I frowned and nodded.

"Yes. I love it. I'm not some cheerful happy girl." I whined like a little kid. Then added. "All the time."

She shook her head.

"Ok. But your gonna need some arrows."

We were at the archery range.

I had shot all on the board, but none on the bulls eyes.

"You've gotta point it just higher then the eye, and pull back, breath, exhale and breath out." She explained.

I shot.

"Its closer." El reassured me.

I nodded. It was. But I'm not going to be happy in til its a bulls eye.

"Yeah."

After a few more shots, during which El showed me with my bow. She didn't get bulls eye, but she was obviously better then me, we left.

"It's only because I was with the hunters for three years." She explained.

"Three years?" I asked astonished. "Who are the hunters?"

She laughed.

"The hunters of Artemis are a group of young girls, like, ten to sixteen, around, that are virgin hunters. They can't die, in less they go down in battle." She explained.

"Oooh. Cool. You live forever?" Sounds to good to be true.

"Yeah. It's awesome. But you have to say good bye to your friends, and your family. And you can't get married or fall in love, or even really be friends with boys." She said dully. Her arms crossed.

"But, your friends with guys. I mean, I think" I remembered.

"Yeah, I didn't join.

"But you lived with them for three years."

"But, that was just because I'm to dangerous." She said annoyed.

"My parents died in the second Titan war." She continued. "They were a satyr and a dryad. Afterwards, I dunno, the gods realized I'm dangerous, and sent me to the hunters. I was twelve."

"Oh." I nodded. "My friend turned out to be a satyr. Kinda freaky, since he's always been weird. And every time I moved foster homes, he would always appear there sooner or later. Plus we weren't really close." I do wish he was here though. I would feel better. Like this wasn't all a bad dream, if I saw someone from my normal life.

"And you never suspected something, like maybe he was a stalker?" El joked.

I giggled.

"I should of. I don't have great common sense, I guess." I looked at her excited. "What was it like with the hunters. Did you camp out everyday?"

She nodded.

"We slept in tents, hunted monsters, did adventures. It feels like so long ago. Like a dream. As if it never happened." She trailed off biting her lip.

I was thinking of what else to ask when I looked up at half blood hill.

I saw a person stumbling down the hill.

"Hey." I tapped El and pointed.

She stopped and looked at the person.

Then ran off. I ran with her.

When I got closer I saw it was a girl. She was small, couldn't be older than fourteen. Maybe fifteen. She was wearing a blue tank top and jean shorts. Though they look as if shes been wearing them for days, and she looked like she hasn't eaten for awhile either.

She had long black hair, past her waist in side braid. She had a small hair clip over the top of her braid. It looked like a small Hawaiian flower. Her skin was tanned, like she spent all her time in the sun. When she looked up at us, I saw her eyes were a pretty, sea blue-green.

She back up a bit when she saw us.

We stopped.

"Hey. You okay?" El asked.

She blinked at us.

"Is this..." She breathed. "Camp half blood?" She had a tropical accent. But I couldn't tell from where. Then again, I wasn't great with... places.

We nodded.

"Yes. Hey, why don't you come with us, to the big house. You can talk to Chiron, he's our teacher. He's in charge. You should probably sit down and have some ambrosia and nectar." El said gently.

The girl looked at us.

"Some ambrosia and- yeah okay." She stumbled to us. She probably would of fallen down if we hadn't grabbed her arms.

We walked her to the big house. Campers were starting to stare. But they looked away quickly. Guess they were use to it.

Chiron was on the front porch, in his wheel chair mode playing pinochle with Mr. D.

They both looked up. Chiron was smiling kindly in till he saw the girl.

Mr. D groaned.

"Oh, another one? I swear, its to crowded." He went back to his game.

We let the girl sit down.

"This is Chiron." I said gesturing to him.

"Chiron this is..." I blanked. We didn't get her name.

"Pearl." She said softly.

Then she leaned forward.

"So your Chiron. From the stories. Like, the centaur."

Chiron smiled at this.

"Yes dear I am. For the moment though, I will stay in wheel chair form. Now, Pearl, what can you tell us about you."

"Uh." Pearl hesitated.

"Well, I lived in Hawaii my whole life, Honolulu, in till, I was uh attacked by... things. Some one- my friend- sorta, told me to get to New York, Long Island, camp half blood. Then he threw me on a boat, like literately, and that was about three months ago..." She stopped.

"I got to D.C, after awhile. I sorta just drifted through Hawaii, not really sure what to do. Then I finally decided to go to New York like he told me. I spent a bunch of time in D.C..."

She sat back. Finished with her story.

"Three months ago..." El looked at Chiron. "That's when Atlas took me."

His eyes widened.

"So it is. I have a feeling this isn't coincidence."

El looked at me.

"Did something happen three months ago?"

I nodded instantly.

"I was leaving a foster home. I had to go back to the orphanage. We just suddenly had to leave, me and my friend Bush, the satyr, after I saw three... creepy ladies knitting at the mall." I shivered. Those lady's still creep me out. They were looking right at me.

"Chiron you don't think..." El looked at Chiron. I think they were both thinking the same thing.

Pearl was the next princess.


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer* I do not own Percy Jackson series.

Luella' s POV

Pearl never was claimed.

She's fifteen years old, and the age limit when the gods are supposed to claim you is 13. But it's been a week and she's still in the Hermes cabin.

I hang out with Rose all the time now. But I know I'm not the one hanging with her like a loser with no friends, because she does the same with me. I guess we like hanging out with someone who doesn't either slip in the word "princess" to tease us, or acts awkward not sure how to act around us.

Though we've learned that not everyone has decided to hate us. Nancy, Abigail and I hang out sometimes, which is cool. But I guess since we weren't close before, we won't be now.

Plus the seven. The two from camp Jupiter, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zang, came to visit. People say that they come to visit a lot.

Their both really cool. Hazel is a daughter of Pluto, so in a way, she's Rose' s half sister. she's fifteen and Frank, son of Mars, is eighteen.

They say we should be glad the others princess wasn't found yet. Since we may have to go on a quest. And we wouldn't want that.

I believe them. And I'm glad that we aren't apart of some big prophecy that everyone thinks we will be apart of, but still. it's been driving me, and Rose crazy that Pearl hasn't been claimed yet.

From what I've learned, Pearl is a cool, nice, friendly gal. She's fifteen, and very beautiful. It's really annoying to hear the boys talk about her.

Piper has said since the first day that she recognizes her. Not to her face though. She just can't figure out where yet.

Rose and I where walking back from archery class when Leo ran up to us.

"Hey! Man, you guys got to see this." He said excited.

"See what?" I asked.

"Pearl. She's fighting Percy, and man, just come on."

We followed him to sword fighting. A small group had come together, watching two people fight.

Then I saw that the people were Pearl, and Percy.

We stopped and watched for a bit. And I was awed, no one believed what they saw.

Percy, Is by far the best swords man in camp. Jason comes close, beats him sometimes, Annabeth to, and some others. But no newbie, has ever gotten this close.

"She's only been here a week." I said dazed.

Pearl's back was to us, and Percy was concentrating, not paying attention to us.

As I watched, Percy faked a stab, that Pearl caught, she hit his hilt and twisted, his sword clattered a few feet away. He grinned at her.

He stuck his hand towards her.

"Good fight."

"Yeah, you to." She said.

They shook.

Percy went for his sword while Pearl turned to leave.

While she turned, she twisted the bottom of her sword, and it turned into a flower; the flower hair clip that she always wear.

When she clipped it over her braid, she noticed us and paled. Her before red cheeks, from the work out went away.

Then she recovered herself quickly and walked through the crowd with no expression. A lot of people clapped her on the back and congratulated her. She smiled at them.

Annabeth walked over to Percy and said something with a smirk. I guessed she was making fun of him.

Piper appeared at my side.

"I've never seen someone beat Percy with so little training." She said in disbelieve.

"Yeah. Maybe her dad' s Ares?" I asked.

She frowned.

"Maybe... but it doesn't make sense. I know where I've seen her from."

"Where?" Leo asked.

"in one of my sister' s magazines. She was on the cover of a surfing magazine, which had bikinis in it and stuff." She explained.

"Shes a bikini model? Okay she's hot. But bikini model? Isn't she sorta young for that?" Leo said.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"She's not a bikini model, Leo. She was on the cover, because she was the winner in some champion surfing. It was something they do in Hawaii, according to Lacy. Like surfers getting ready for the big stuff."

I widened my eyes. "So she is the other one, the others princess." I regretted calling her that.

"You think the next princess is the daughter of Poseidon?" Piper asked.

"That would make sense." Rose said suddenly very irritated. She didn't seem her usual cheerful self.

"We're all, "Princesses" aren't we?" She nodded at me. "Princes of, like, everything godly. Or of the heavens, I guess. Me, princess of Death, and spring time, and Pearl will be princess of the seas."

We stared at her. She's done this before. It's like she changes personalities. One second she's cheerful and sweet, one of those dumb, cool girls in the movies. Then she'll be goth, then she'll be cool and confident, like now.

I guess personality isn't the best word. She stays the same person, just different ways of acting. I guess she changes feelings quickly. Probably puberty or something.

"Yeah your right. I guess. And if Pearl is good at sword fighting like Percy, who would be her half brother, and she's a surfer..."

"Then she has to be ms. Princess of the seas." Leo summarized.

We nodded. Everyone had left by now. A few stayed behind to sword fight, but no one else was listening.

"Hope fully we'll know soon." Piper said.

"Yeah... real soon. " Rose said weakly.

We turned to see what she was looking at.

Behind us, down a bit so we could just as it, was Pearl, with a sea green hologram over her head.

No one spoke, we just ran closer to see.

We got close enough just before it faded.

Above her head, was a sea green trident. But that wasn't all. There was what looked like the image of a mermaid, with a crown on her head behind it.

Chiron must have been watching from the big house. He ran up in horse form and announced the familiar words.

"All hail, Pearl Flora, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite! God of Seas, and Queen of Seas!"


	10. Chapter 10

***disclaimer* I do not own anything to do with Percy Jackson. Rick Riordian does.**

**I own my characters and plot.**

**Yeah, been forever since I updated. I'm sorry to you all... few amazing people reading this.**

**Please review! **

**Pearl' s POV**

I drew designs with the stick aimlessly. Half watching the waves crash in front of me.

Gods. Everything's changed. I'm saying _gods_ for one thing, and _I'm_ a god for another.

Well, not really. But both parent's are immortal. Though only one is a god, so I guess I could be something else. Like my full blood brother, Triton.

But, isn't Amphitrite the goddess of the Seas? Oh, so I guess their both gods.

But that doesn't change the fact that I should be a _fish_.

"Uhg!" I groaned and pushed the stick stubbornly on the ground, it snapped in half.

"Oh.. stupid-" I was in the middle of cursing the poor stick, when some on flopped down next to me.

I stopped instantly and blushed. No one but my close friends have ever heard me swear.

I let another groan out. _Ex_-friends, I mean.

"Got mad, so you decided to take it out on the stick?"

"What are you _doing_ here, Nico? Go away." I glared at the waves. But he ignored me and leaned on his elbows.

"I was bored. I saw you, and at first planned scaring you and then teasing you-I mean, you should be a fish, right?-But heard you swearing and crying-"

"I was _not_ crying." I interrupted.

"-Practically crying and decided to be the hero." He gave me a half smile like, _whadda ya gonna do?_

I rolled my eyes.

"I should be a fish." I said finally.

He chuckled and leaned forward.

"Yeah. Just be glad, there's no definite prophecy. So, once people get use to you, you'll be able to relish in your glory of being a powerful princess." He said half mockingly, half honest.

I just frowned and leaned my elbow on my knees, head in hand.

Why was he even talking to me? I wondered. Yeah, I knew him. We ran into each other one day when I was trying to get away and got lost in the forest.

Not, that I'd even admit it, of course. But I needed him to help me back.

I actually ended up having a good time. _Everyone_ else, practically, thought I was going to be the next princess. They where right, but it was annoying.

And, some of the guys even flirted with me. Barely, I figured out soon it was normal for the Aphrodite boys. But it was enough to stop wearing Tanks, and start wearing shirts.

Anyways, we hit it off. I guess because we both had that, not feeling comfortable around anyone, thing in common.

I can't tell you if we're friends or not, 'cause honestly, I was on the streets for three months, and a cool girl before that. I've always had the same friends, and that's only because they to where popular.

And no, I'm not a selfish brat. It's not like I was mean to anyone. I was... I _didn't_ have a choice. It's them, the group or, no one.

Of course I decided to do the good thing in the end. I had won the surfing competition and they started following me around, instead of the other way around.

This was what I was thinking about, for a minuet while I forgot that Nico was there intill he spoke.

"Of course, no definite prophecy doesn't mean anything..." He trailed off, hinting.

I sat straight up.

"_What?"_

"All I'm saying, Is you are definitely getting a prophecy soon. There always is one, and the gods wouldn't choose _now_ to claim you if there wasn't a reason..." Again, he trailed off. Leaving me clueless.

"Nico. I would like you to know, I hate you." I said honestly.

He smirked and nudged me with his shoulder.

"No you don't."

"Fine." I said laughing and bumping him back. "But I hate how your acting. Puhleeze, tell me what the heck is going on. It's been two days since I was claimed, I'm still _clueless_."

"Well..." He said leaning back and looking up at the stars, hands behind his back. "Consider yourself lucky. At least there isn't a prophecy yet."

"There is so, totally a prophecy. Isn't there."

"No."

"But you said there will be!"

"But there isn't one _now_." He said back.

A minuet pass before we spoke.

"I'm scared. Why do I have to be a princess. I haven't wanted to be a princess since I was a little kid." I said, a touch of whining in my voice.

"Liar." He said normally. "I bet you only just stopped wearing high heels from your mommy's-Sorry, aunt or whatever-closest, and putting makeup on and dreaming of prince Charming."

He was smiling when he looked at me. Then frowned.

"Gods. I feel bad for the guy."

I jabbed him in the gut with my elbow, making him sit up laughing.

"Shut. Up."

Truth be told, I totally did that. Why do you think I followed the cool girls around and acted as their slave? It made me popular, which means I had the chance of being Prom queen. Or at least, elected and be in the court of Vanessa. My, _BFF._

Whoops, Ex "BFF". But she was the cool one. The rest, just followed her. I was the lowest of the group in till I won at surfing and got in the magazine wearing a_ bikini._

That giving me a chance of being a model shot me up in the ranks of popularity.

Which, of course means nothing. Everyone thinks I died in the freak fire like my "Aunt and Uncle" almost did. But, I heard they ended up in the hospital and even sneaked off to see them. The satyr, that I never thought of as a friend but do now, died. Them, both comas.

I pulled my knees up to rest my chin on them. Squeezing my eyes tight, I told myself not to cry.

Nico nudged me on the shoulder again.

"There probably won't be one for awhile. Don't worry, people will get use to you eventually."

"Yeah. Well, they haven't gotten use to Luella, who-what, was claimed for three weeks? It's gonna take that long for me to, isn't it." I didn't ask it like a question.

Finally, he said, "You could always go home, after the summer you know. It's almost over." There's one more month, I think.

"Yeah, maybe but... I'm pretty sure every one thinks I'm dead. And I don't know if my aunt and uncle are out of the hospital by now..." Who knows. Comas can be for a long time.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked straight out. I was confused about how he didn't have any pity in his voice. But also kind of glad. I have a lot of pride, and can't take it when people feel bad for me.

"Comas. They where in a really bad fire, it made them... Hurt. In till they got into a coma."I said softly, making sure I didn't sound sad.

"Oh. So, the fire hurt them. I've heard fire's do that sometimes." He said sarcastically.

I bumped into him with my shoulder, pushing him down.

"Shut up." I laughed, he grinned sitting up.

I took a deep breath.

"At least you won't think I'm an insane fish, right?" He looked at the waves, as I studied him.

"I do. But I won't judge you for it. You don't judge me for being the son of Death, so I guess I owe you."

I frowned. That's a funny way of putting it. But I don't. Death... Well I've always believed in ghosts. I didn't, go to grave yards or watch Ghost busters all the time, It was just a little known fact to me.

Maybe I can make it through this, after all, I'm not apart of a prophecy.

I smiled. I'm finally a princess, my childhood dreams where fulfilled.

Oh, but I wish I could go back to that seven year old who watched the Disney movies all day. Being a princess isn't as fun as you'd think, as I'm soon to learn.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

Luella's POV

With the hunters, i was usually awake at night. More then I was before, anyways.

Because Artemis is the goddess of the moon, she likes to be out at that time. So we took her habit's and did that to. Even when she wasn't with us.

So this wasn't the first time I snuck out of my cabin.

It's easier, now that I'm alone in it. I'm also guessing the rumors of the Harpy's finding you and eating you is a lie. Either that, or they've gotten lazy. I haven't been caught yet.

I was walking back towards my cabin, when I saw someone on the beach. They seemed to be heading down to. The same direction as me.

When I stopped, they stopped. Almost like a shadow. But it's obvious this person wasn't my shadow.

I moved towards the figure, it stayed where it was.

When I got closer, I saw it was Pearl.

"Hey." I said when I got into ear shot.

"Hello." She said back. We didn't talk for a moment. She was wearing short's and a tank top, showing just how skinny she is. Use to be, I'd be jealous of her. But that was before I was brought in by the hunters.

I was wearing my normal shorts and camp T-shirt, not bothering to change when I got to my cabin.

"So. Couldn't sleep?" I asked. I felt like... It wasn't right that we weren't friends. Or at least, more then what we where. Ever since the first day, I haven't really talked to her. There where once and then talks, when she'd ask where she had to go, or when I helped her out during some class. She'd be polite,and I'd be polite back. But we weren't friends. Even four days after she was claimed.

"Yeah. Still feels weird. I know I wasn't in it long, but I got use to being in a crowded cabin." She said, referring to Hermes cabin.

I nodded.

"I know what you mean. I've just gotten use to being by myself. And I guess your not. Your with Percy Jackson, right? I heard he was a cool guy."

She smirked with the mention of her half brother.

"He's cool." She moved on, hands in pockets. I assumed she wanted me to to continue with her, so I did. Trying not to notice the waves crashing down next to me.

I remember seeing them having conversations at meals together. And in classes. I guess it wouldn't take long to become friends, if your the only two in the cabin.

I guess I've become friends with Jason. I couldn't say, though. I'm horrible at judging that.

She looked at me, "What about you. Can't stand a total empty cabin?" She said conversationally. So maybe I'm not the only one, who wanted to get past this awkwardness.

"No. I'm use to being awake during the nights, I guess. Being with the hunters and all."

"The who?" I frowned. Strange. Ever since I was claimed, people have been talking about me. I've heard countless people mention me being with the hunters, I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now I was raised by a Nymph and Satary.

I guess not everyone.

"Uh, the hunters of Artemis. Their a group of maiden-girls, who follow the goddess. They can be demigod, nature spirit, even mortals sometimes. As long as they never fall in love and stay Virgin forever."

"Hmm." She thought about this. "What's the catch. What do you get?"

"Immortality. You can't age, or get sick, you can only die in battle." Pearl raised her eyebrows.

"Okay. That's not bad. You joined?"

"Nope. I was just with them. After my parents died in the second Titan war. In till they knew where to put me." I kept my voice even.

She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You where raised by other people, to. Huh. I was raised by my "Aunt and Uncle." Though I always knew they weren't my aunt and uncle."

I nodded.

"I was raised by a Nymph and Satary. I thought they where my parent's."

She winced.

"That's harsh." She didn't say anything else as she walked on. But I felt better then if she had said she was sorry.

"I was wondering..." She said almost a minuet later. "We're only allowed to leave at the end of summer, right?"

I nodded.

She kept her eyes at the beach, not saying anything else.

I didn't like this. I felt like I understood her. She was probabley wondering when she'd be allowed to leave. But she's not, because it's still summer.

"I feel the same way." I told her. "I can't stand it here. I've wanted to come here my whole life, and now that I am..." She turned towards me but looked at the ground.

"You want out. We don't belong here."

"We do." I insisted. "This is the one place that demigods can be safe. Besides Camp Jupiter, I mean. We all belong here, all-"

"Demigods, do." She finished. "Demigods being the key word. We aren't."

I hesitated. Then nodded.

Yeah. Demigods belong here. Not us.

It was silent again, and we where getting closer to our cabins.

I said the first thing that came to mind.

"What's you favorite number?" She quickly looked at me, like I was an idiot.

I was silently cursing myself when she answered.

"Seven." I raised an eyebrow.

"Seven?" I laughed.

"Yeah." She replied. "You got a problem with that?" She asked teasingly.

"I kinda do. To close to eight, but not eight. That's mine." There's no reason to it. When I was eight years old I had the best year.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sky girl." She walked towards her cabin.

I gasped. "Sky girl? That's pathetic, Dolphin." I heard her laughing as she walked p her steps. Then she was in and I was by myself.

I smiled while walking back t my cabin. It's not a bad start.


End file.
